


The Burning Desire

by TheLastArchivist



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Erotic Poetry, F/M, Love Confessions, Lust, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastArchivist/pseuds/TheLastArchivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samson writes a poem to express his love and lust for his beloved Inquisitor. He actually read one of those old Fereldan poets of centuries past to try and write something decent for her.</p><p>Set some time after Chapter 7 (still to come). Samson and Erwin have been apart for quite some time after she departed for a special mission. Upon her return, he leaves this poem on her not-so-quite desk (and a “little” gift for her as well somewhere else in her bedroom…)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Burning Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little silly poem I wrote after midnight as I tried to imagine Samson trying to express all the Inquisitor makes him feel.

As she moved in her room, removing bits of clothing, she carelessly let them fall on the floor, too tired to even think.

The usual pile of letters awaited her on her desk. Just for one day, she would refuse to open them. The trip back had been exhausting and she wanted nothing more than to use the remainder of the day to rest. Maybe at night she'd feel better and risk going back to work.

On her way to the bathroom, she noticed a note pinned on one of the four posters of her bed. The handwriting was familiar to her and she recognized Samson's calligraphy. The way the sentences were structured indicated it was nothing less than a poem. The title read **Burning Desire**.

With eager anticipation, she tore the paper from the pin and began reading:

 

The lady of iron, forged in flame

In her one eyed throne sits

What mysteries she keeps, no one knows

Except for me

 

Your voice is delight made sound

Your hands promise sweet caress

Your flesh is desire made carnal

Dare I define what is your sex?

 

You set my soul on fire

You overwhelm me with desire

Like a bird, I soar up high

With the passion, I can’t deny

makes me feel once again

Alive

 

Lady of my heart,

Care taker of my soul

Mistress in bed, tempter of flesh

A finer woman than you

I couldn’t possibly know

 

A thousand desire demons couldn’t satisfy

My lust as you manage to

What better way to end this poem

By confessing my burning desire for you?

 

**PS: I left a little surprise for you on your bed. Careful not to sit on it by accident. And don’t have too much fun with it until I arrive tonight.**

**PS 2: I’ll bring the wine. It’s not the same as usual. I want you to try something new. Don’t worry, I bet you’ll like this one.**

**Author's Note:**

> So, what gift did Samson leave for the Inquisitor?


End file.
